Yuán
by Kazuma B'tomat
Summary: Hubungan manusia itu seperti lingkaran. Menyambung dan tidak memiliki titik sudut. Shi Xun pun sadar, ia tidak mungkin bisa masuk ke dalam lingkaran mereka. Ia hanya orang luar. / SuLay / HunLay / HunHan #lilbit / GS / 3Shot / EXO FF
1. Chapter 1

Sudah dua tahun lamanya sejak kejadian itu. Sejak rumah besar nan megah itu secara resmi menjadi miliknya. Sejak _rumah_ itu kehilangan sosok lelaki yang menjadi kepalanya. Sejak…

Ah. Yixing sudah tidak mau mengingat-ingat hal itu. Itu sudah lama sekali.

Semua sudah berubah.

.

.

.

Kazuma House Production present…

**Yuán**

® 2014

.

.

.

"Janji tidak akan pergi diam-diam lagi?"

Bocah lelaki berseragam sekolah dasar itu mengangguk. "_Yakseok_." Cengiran lebar terlihat di wajahnya. Cengiran yang sama dengan milik Sang Ayah. "_Ma_…" Ia merajuk ketika melihat wajah ibunya nampak masih tak percaya. "Aku sudah besar, oke? Sembilan tahun."

Tangan-tangan lentik itu menangkup wajah putranya. "Tapi bagiku kau masih putra kecilku." Ia mengecup pipi putranya sekalipun bocah itu mengelak. "Nah, sekarang masuk ke kelas. Belajar yang baik, _ne_?"

"_Ne_!" Bocah itu keluar lalu melambai dan berbalik menuju gedung sekolah yang berdiri megah di belakangnya.

Yixing melihat punggung putra sematawayangnya. Putra tunggal hasil perkawinannya dengan suaminya terdahulu. Bocah yang dulu pemalu itu sudah tumbuh menjadi lebih tinggi dan lebih ceria. Sekali-sekali Jong Dae—atau Chen, namanya sekarang—ijin pergi untuk mengerjakan tugas di rumah temannya.

Wanita berusia 30 tahun itu segera menginjak pedal gas. Membawa mobil kuning tersebut kembali melaju di jalanan padat Kota Beijing. Ia harus bekerja untuk mencukupi kebutuhan dia dan anaknya. Meskipun mantan suaminya tetap memberi tanggungan sebanyak tiga puluh ribu dolar perbulan, Yixing tidak mau tergantung pada lelaki itu.

"Hai!" sapa seorang lelaki berkulit putih pucat itu ketika Yixing menginjakkan kaki di dalam lift.

Senyum Yixing mengembang. "Hai!" Ia memperhatikan penampilan rapi dan modis lelaki itu. "Kau terlihat siap sekali untuk _meeting_ hari ini."

Lelaki itu pura-pura merapikan rambut pirang platinanya—tentu saja hasil cat. "Harus. Siapa yang tidak antusias untuk dapat bonus?"

Yixing tertawa.

Namanya Wu Shi Xun, salah satu bawahan Yixing yang juga merupakan adik dari atasannya. Awalnya memang canggung mendapati bawahan barumu adalah adik dari Presiden Direktur. Tapi pemilik Long Group selalu mewanti-wanti semua anak buahnya untuk memperlakukan Shi Xun layaknya _staff_ biasa. Tidak ada toleransi. Hal itu juga terjadi pada Presiden Direktur mereka dulu.

"Omong-omong, maaf kemarin aku tiba-tiba membawa Chen pergi," katanya penuh penyesalan. "Kau tidak marah, kan?"

Walau terlihat dingin dan pasif di hari pertama kerja, Shi Xun telah menjelma menjadi anak yang manis. Dia berperilaku sangat baik, hanya kadang masih ragu dalam mengambil keputusan dan masih harus dibimbing. Dia juga sangat cepat belajar.

"Jujur aku marah saat tahu kau membawa Chen tanpa bilang-bilang," aku Yixing. Mereka melangkah keluar ketika elevator sampai di lantai empat belas, ruang kerja Presdir. "Tapi karena kau sudah minta maaf, tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk marah."

Senyum Shi Xun melebar. Refleks ia memeluk Yixing. "_Xiexie_, _Jie_!"

Yixing menahan dada Shi Xun agar tidak merapat padanya. "Wu Shi Xun, tolong jaga sikapmu. Ini masih di kantor, dan aku atasanmu."

Shi Xun melepas pelukannya sambil tetap tersenyum. Matanya menyipit. Mereka sama-sama melangkah menuju ruangan berlapis kaca buram di ujung lorong. Tanpa diminta, sekretaris presdir membukakan pintu untuk mereka.

"Hai, _Ge_," sapa Shi Xun santai dan hal itu langsung mendapat sikutan dari Yixing.

Yi Fan berdeham sebentar. "Tolong jaga sikapmu, Wu Shi Xun." Untungnya di ruangan itu hanya ada mereka bertiga. Entah hukuman apa yang akan menimpah Shi Xun kalau ayahnya sampai tahu hal ini. "Silahkan mulai presentasinya."

Yixing hanya memberikan garis besar dari presentasi yang akan mereka lakukan hari itu. Sisanya dikerjakan oleh Shi Xun. Lelaki 23 tahun itu menjelaskan secara rinci pendapatan mereka bulan ini dan strategi yang akan mereka lakukan bulan depan.

"Tinggal menunggu jawaban dari Perusahaan Xing dan kita bisa mulai memasang alat seminggu setelahnya," ucap Shi Xun.

Sekalipun ia melakukan presentasi di depan wajah garang kakaknya yang ia temui tiap hari, Shi Xun tetap tidak dapat menyembunyikan wajah gugupnya. Berulang kali ia menjilat bibir, kebiasaannya.

Yifan di kursi besarnya mengangguk-angguk memahami presentasi Yifan. "Menurutmu, berapa besar presentasi Perusahaan Xing menerima barang kita? Bukannya jelas, Korea tidak menerima barang luar?" Ia ingin menguji adiknya.

"Sembilan puluh persen. Karena sudah jelas barang kita lebih murah dan kualitasnya lebih baik daripada barang Korea sendiri," ucap Shi Xun percaya diri.

"Bagaimana dengan teknisi yang menangani pemasangan? Minimal kita harus mengirim dua orang ke Korea. Apa itu sudah termasuk dalam biayanya?" Pertanyaan Yifan seakan menjadi pukulan telak bagi Shi Xun yang awalnya sudah mendapat kepercayaan dirinya.

"A- aku…" Shi Xun tidak berani melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Mata tajam Yifan beralih pada Yixing. "Berapa total biaya bila ditambah teknisi?"

"Dua puluh ribu dollar," ucap Yixing tenang.

"Wu Shi Xun," suara berat Yifan terasa seperti palu godam yang menghantam Shi Xun hingga tubuhnya tenggelam di tanah. "Bonusmu bulan ini ditangguhkan."

.

.

.

.

.

Berada bersama Shi Xun berasa memiliki seorang anak lagi yang sudah tumbuh dewasa. Kadang-kadang Yixing berkhayal, apa kalau sudah besar, Chen akan seperti Shi Xun? Masih manja dan kekanakan? Yixing tahu, kelak Chen juga akan memimpin perusahaan seperti yang dilakukan remaja dewasa ini.

"Yifan menyebalkan!" keluh Shi Xun.

Selalu seperti ini. Bila ia memiliki masalah, Shi Xun akan meluapkannya pada makan. Ia akan mengajak Yixing pergi bersamanya, makan jajanan pinggir jalan apapun yang berhasil matanya tangkap sejak keluar dari gedung perusahaan.

"Artinya kau harus lebih teliti lagi," kata Yixing menenangkan. "Presdir hanya ingin kau tidak menjadi orang sembrono saat kelak menggantikannya."

"Tapi itu bonusku! Hasil kerja kerasku semester lalu. Dia tidak harusnya menangguhkan begitu saja. Bonus ya bonus. Itu hakku." Shi Xun masih mendumal sebal sementara mulutnya terus mengunyah makanan yang baru ia beli.

Yixing tertawa melihat pipi Shi Xun yang tirus tiba-tiba membola karena menyimpan banyak makanan di sana. "Tapi kau pasti senang mendengar hal ini." Shi Xun menaikkan alis tidak mengerti. "Perusahaan Xing sudah setuju memasang barang kita."

"Kau serius?" tanya Shi Xun takjub. Ia memeluk Yixing erat tanpa ada penolakan dari wanita itu seperti tadi pagi. "Ya ampun. Aku senang sekali!"

Yixing tidak bisa menahan senyumnya melihat laki-laki ini senang. Ia senang melihat Shi Xun kembali semangat seperti ini. Baginya, Shi Xun mirip seperti Chen. Sama-sama manja dan masih butuh banyak pengalaman.

.

.

.

.

.

Di akhir pekan adalah waktu emas bagi Yixing yang hanya boleh ia habiskan dengan putranya setelah selama lima hari kemarin ia tidak memiliki waktu. Biasanya mereka akan diam di rumah sambil menikmati masakan buatan Yixing sambil menonton kartun kesukaan putranya.

"Chen, bisa tolong bukakan pintu?" tanya Yixing memanggil putranya yang sedang asyik duduk di depan TV ruang tengah.

Tanpa disuruh dua kali, Chen menurut dan membukakan pintu ganda rumah itu. "Hai, _Ge_!" panggilnya ceria.

Shi Xun merendahkan dirinya, menyamakan tinggi mereka. "Hai jagoan kecil. Sedang apa?" tanyanya.

"Main." Chen membuka pintu lebih lebar. "Ayo masuk. _Mama_ membelikanku mainan baru kemarin sore. Dan kami baru saja akan makan malam. Aku tahu sekali, kau kesini karena ingin makan, kan?"

Shi Xun tertawa mendengar pernyataan Chen. "Aku memang selalu merindukan masakan ibumu. Boleh tidak kalau kapan-kapan ibumu kubawa ke rumah supaya dia bisa memasak untukku tiap hari?"

Chen langsung cemberut. "Jangan harap aku ingin berbagi ibu denganmu. Ibuku hanya untukku."

Kadang Shi Xun akan datang ke rumah besar itu. Ia dan Chen sudah saling mengenal dengan baik. Sekali-sekali ia membelikan Chen makanan dan mainan kesukaan bocah 9 tahun itu, tentunya secara diam-diam. Yixing tidak suka Shi Xun terlalu memanjakan putranya.

"Oh, kau datang?" kata Yixing sambil memindahkan sepanci sup ke meja makan.

"Tentu saja. AKu tidak ingin melewatkan waktu makan makanan enak secara gratis," canda Shi Xun.

Yixing hanya memutar mata. "Jangan melebih-lebihkan. Koki di rumahmu pasti bisa memasak yang lebih enak dari ini." Ia menyendokkan nasi ke mangkuk untuk Chen, dirinya, dan Shi Xun. "Bukan begitu?"

"Tapi bagiku masakanmu yang paling enak. Kedua setelah ibuku, tentunya," ujar Shi Xun tanpa tahu air wajah Yixing berubah.

Di masa lalu, seorang juga mengatakan hal yang serupa. _"Masakanmu yang kedua terenak setelah masakan ibuku. Aku pasti akan selalu makan masakanmu setiap hari."_ Janji yang menjadi sekedar janji sekarang.

"Ayo makan," kata Yixing tidak ingin siapapun mendapati dirinya kembali memikirkan hal itu. Itu hanya masa lalu. Masa lalu sudah seharusnya dilupakan untuk terus bisa memandang ke depan.

Yixing tidak mau percaya sekalipun teman-teman kantornya sering menggodanya dengan mengatakan Shi Xun menyimpan perasaan padanya. Tidak mungkin. Umurnya dan Shi Xun terlampau jauh. Lagipula, ia juga tidak menginginkan pendamping hidup yang kekanakan. Iapun yakin Shi Xun hanya menganggapnya sebagai seorang kakak.

Yixing mengulum senyum senang melihat keakraban Shi Xun dan Chen di ruang tengah.

"Lanjutkan saja aktivitas kalian," kata Yixing saat tiba-tiba telefon rumah berbunyi nyaring. Ia melangkah menuju meja di pojok sofa dan meraih _wireless_. "Halo?"

"_Lay_-ah?" Suara berat dan khas itu terdengar lembut di pendengaran Yixing.

Tanpa Yixing sadari ia menggenggam _wireless_ lebih erat dari sebelumnya. "_Ne, Oppa_?" suaranya pelan, nyaris berbisik. Ia melirik Chen yang masih asyik main dengan Shi Xun.

"_Aku akan ke Beijing besok_." Lelaki itu diam. "_Boleh aku_…"

Yixing mengerti. "Rumah ini tetap terbuka untukmu, _Oppa_. Chen pasti akan sangat senang mendengar kau mau ke sini." Yixing menelan ludahnya gugup. "Lagipula sudah lama kan kau tidak bertemu dengannya?"

"_Ya. Sudah dua tahun_."

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue…**

**1.472 words**

Selamat hari Jumat Agung~

Aku bawa FF baru lagi. FF yang ini nggak bakal panjang, kok. Cuma _threeshot_. Untuk ngobatin rasa sedih saya ngeliat _crackpair_ semakin merajalela. Saya butuh asupan _official pairing_ lebih banyak =w=. _I miss_ MAMA _era_ T^T

Lupakan curcol abal-abal saya.

Yuán = The Circle

Sign,

Uchiha Kazuma Big Tomat

Finished at :

April 14, 2014

08.43 P.M.

Published at :

April 18, 2014

08.36 P.M.

**Yuán © Kazuma House Production ® 2014**


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

Kazuma House Production present…

**Yuán**

® 2014

.

.

.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Shi Xun melihat Yixing termenung dengan mata menerawang.

"Ng?" Yixing segera merapikan posisi duduknya. "Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Benar, kah?" Shi Xun masih terlihat tidak percaya, tapi ia tidak lagi mempermasalahkannya. "Ayo pulang. Sudah jam lima." Ia menunjuk jam tangannya. "Chen pasti menunggumu di rumah. Kasihan dia." Tangan Shi Xun sudah meraih tangan Yixing.

Yixing teringat dengan bisik-bisik gosip yang beredar belakangan ini. Mereka bilang Yixing sengaja mendekati Shi Xun agar jabatannya dipromosikan menjadi GM baru menggantikan GM Song yang dipindahkan ke perusahaan baru. Sebagian lagi malah mengatakan Yixing terlalu gatal ingin menikahi orang kaya karena bercerai dari suaminya yang miskin.

Sekalipun Yixing ingin sekali mengabaikan mereka—_hell_, siapa bilang mantan suaminya miskin?—tapi dia tidak bisa. Pikirannya tetap memikirkan hal itu hingga rasanya sakit.

"Mau aku antar pulang?" tawa Shi Xun melihat gelagat aneh atasannya.

Yixing menggeleng. "Tidak, terima kasih. Aku bawa mobil sendiri." Ia segera membereskan bawaannya dan mencangklekan tas _LV_ miliknya ke pundak. "Dan Shi Xun," matanya memandang mata Shi Xun. "Bisakah seminggu ke depan kau tidak datang ke rumah?"

"Kenapa?"

Yixing tidak menjawab, hanya menggeleng. "Aku pergi duluan, ya?"

.

.

.

.

.

"UWAAAAA!" Chen berseru senang ketika badannya digendong sang ayah yang baru sampai di depan rumah. "_Ya_! _Appa_! Aku sudah besar!"

"Tapi kau senang, kan?" goda lelaki berusia 32 tahun itu sambil menggelitiki perut putranya. "Hayo!"

"_Appa_!"

Yixing tidak bisa tidak tersenyum melihat tawa Chen mengudara begitu ringannya. Sudah lama Chen tidak tertawa selebar itu. Sebagai anak, tentu saja ia pasti merindukan kehadiran ayahnya yang sejak dulu memang jarang pulang.

"Ayo masuk. Kalian bisa terserang flu bila terus-terusan di luar," kata Yixing.

Chen terlebih dulu masuk, menyisahkan dua orang dewasa itu saling tatap di ambang pintu. Junmyeon harus akui, mantan istrinya tetap cantik seperti dulu. Kulitnya masih putih mulus terawat, begitu pula rambut kecoklatannya yang bergelung di bagian bawah. Yixing benar-benar tipe ideal Junmyeon dari dulu hingga sekarang.

Yixing memecah kecanggungan itu. "Ayo masuk. Kau tidak berniat berdiri di luar semalam, kan?" Ia setengah bercanda.

Junmyeon mendengus geli. Ia merogoh kantung mantelnya lalu menyodorkan sebuah kotak hitam berpita ungu pada Yixing. "_Happy failed 10__th __anniversary_," katanya malah mengundang tawa Yixing lebih keras.

"Harus dirayakan?" tanyanya sambil menerima kotak itu. "Apa ini?"

"_Appa_! _Mama_! Cepat masuk! Aku ingin segera makan!" seru Chen dari dalam. Bocah lelaki itu sudah duduk di kursi meja makan dengan wajah sebal karena orang tuanya tidak kunjung masuk. Memangnya apa yang mereka lakukan di sana?

"Ya, sayang!" jawab Yixing. Ia menutup pintu mahoni tersebut.

Chen memperhatikan _Appa_-nya yang menyeret koper hitamnya menuju sebuah kamar di lantai satu. "_Appa_," panggilnya, "kenapa _Appa_ masuk ke sana? Itu kan kamar tamu. Memangnya apa yang mau _Appa_ lakukan di sana? Kamar _Appa_, kan di atas."

Junmyeon akui ia sangat bangga melihat putranya ternyata tumbuh menjadi seorang anak yang kritis. Tapi dalam beberapa kasus tertentu—seperti sekarang contohnya—ia tidak suka dengan sikap anaknya yang satu ini.

Otak cerdas Junmyeon dengan cepat merangkai alasan. "_Mama_ bilang ada yang rusak di sana, jadi _Appa_ mau mengeceknya."

"Tidak bisa nanti saja, ya?" tanya Chen dengan wajah masih di tekuk.

Diam-diam Junmyeon melirik Yixing yang mengangguk sekilas padanya. "Ya sudah. Kau dan _Mama_ makan duluan, _ne_? _Appa_ akan bersih-bersih dulu."

.

.

.

.

.

Malam itu berlalu dengan canggung. Tidur bersama di kamar itu terasa sangat janggal bagi Yixing dan Junmyeon yang memang sudah lama tidak saling berhubungan sejak palu hakim diketuk tiga kali, meresmikan perceraian mereka. Mereka sudah berjanji, apapun yang terjadi tidak akan memberitahu hal ini pada Chen sebelum usianya 21 tahun.

Junmyeon duduk bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur dengan tablet di depan wajah. Ia mengecek beberapa email baru. Matanya sesekali melirik Yixing yang terlihat serius bekerja di depan laptopnya.

"Menulis lagi?" tanya Junmyeon. Tidak mungkin ia melupakan impian kecil istrinya yang ingin sekali menerbitkan novel.

Yixing menoleh dari tempatnya bekerja. Ia tersenyum kecil. "Bukan. Ini presentasi untuk _meeting_ besok."

Alis Junmyeon naik. Ia berjalan mendekat menuju punggung Yixing. Lengannya ia gunakan untuk bersandar pada pinggir meja, membuang Yixing terkukung diantara tubuhnya dan meja. Ia tidak tahu kalau Yixing sedang menahan napasnya.

"Kau… bekerja?" tanya Junmyeon. Napasnya yang seharum _mint_ bisa tercium oleh Yixing. "Uang yang kuberi tidak cukup? Kau bisa bilang."

Lagi-lagi masalah uang. Yixing tidak pernah menyukai Junmyeon yang seperti ini. "Bukan. Uang darimu sudah lebih dari cukup untukku dan Chen. Aku hanya mau cari pengalaman. Sejak menikah denganmu, aku tidak kauijinkan bekerja, kan?"

Katanya jadi ibu rumah tangga lebih enak daripada bekerja kantoran. Tapi Yixing tidak pernah merasa demikian. Ia bosan hidup sebagai nyonya besar yang tidak melakukan apa-apa di rumah. Hanya bolak-balik ke salon dan butik sama sekali bukan gayanya.

"_Sorry_," bisik Junmyeon seraya menegakkan tubuhnya. "Omong-omong, kau sudah punya pacar baru?"

"_Mwo_?"

Junmyeon mengangguk. "Ya. Pacar baru. Kata Chen ada laki-laki yang sering ke sini. Apa dia pacar barumu?"

"Kau bercanda?" Yixing mulai paham arah pembicaraan ini. "Dia hanya temanku, oke? Lagi pula akan jadi apa kami nanti, memangnya kau peduli? Atau…" Yixing menggantung kalimatnya. "Kau cemburu?"

"Kalau iya bagaimana?"

Yixing tertawa keras. "Ayolah Junmyeon. Kau bisa menemukan perempuan lain yang lebih cantik dariku di luar sana." Yixing mematikan laptopnya lalu melangkah naik ke kasur. Junmyeong mengikuti dan ikut merebahkan diri di sisi lain kasur.

"Tapi tidak ada yang sebaik kau," katanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari Yixing.

Yixing menyampingkan tubuhnya, menghadap tubuh mantan suaminya. "Kau pasti menemukannya nanti. Sekertarismu yang waktu itu juga lumayan. Namanya Kyungsoo, kan? Dia kelihatannya baik."

"Dan dingin," imbuh Junmyeon. "Kau harus melihat wajahnya saat kami _interview_ pertama kali. Matanya yang bulat seperti mau keluar." Junmyeon mencoba memperagakannya dengan mata sipitnya.

"Mendapat banyak hiburan di tempat kerja, Tuan Kim?" tanya Yixing geli.

"Lumayan. Tapi masih lebih banyak tugas-tugasku," cerita Junmyeon. "Kepalaku hampir pecah memikirkan masalah sengketa lahan di Gwangju. Belum lagi korupsi yang dilakukan CEO Im di Asia Tenggara."

Yixing mendengarkan semua cerita Junmyeon dengan sabar. Sekalipun terlihat ramah dan supel, sebenarnya Junmyeon cukup tertutup untuk masalah-masalah pribadinya. Ia hanya akan berbagi pada orang-orang yang sungguh-sungguh ia percaya.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Junmyeon terbangun dan tidak mendapati sosok ramping itu berada di sampingnya seperti semalam. Ia memutuskan untuk keluar dan berkeliling rumah yang sejak dulu memang jarang mereka tempati. Rumah besar itu hanya sekali-sekali mereka pakai untuk berlibur. Dan sebenarnya, rumah besar itu hadiah ulang tahun untuk Yixing dari Junmyeon.

Ia berhenti di depan gym. Yixing sedang berlari di atas sebuah _treadmill_. Junmyeon memutuskan masuk dan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Rajin sekali," kata Junmyeon.

Yixing segera menghentikan laju roda-roda _treadmill_ tersebut. Ia bersandar pada pegangan. "Kenapa? Kau harus melakukannya kalau mau tetap sehat di tengah kesibukanmu," katanya setengah menyindir kebiasaan Junmyeon yang tidak punya waktu untuk olah raga.

"Aku makan vitamin. Tenang saja," kata Junmyeon mudah.

"Kau tetap butuh olah raga, Junmian," kata Yixing memanggil nama China mantan suaminya. Yixing turun dari _treadmill_. "Kau bekerja hari ini?"

Junmyeon menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku akan menghabiskan hari ini dengan Chen. Sekalian aku berlibur."

"Dan istirahat," imbuh Yixing. "Suaramu bindeng." Sekecil apapun perubahan pada Junmyeon, Yixing akan selalu menyadarinya. "Kalau begitu aku ke dapur dulu, _ne_? Chen harus makan tiap pagi. Kalau tidak dia akan marah-marah."

Junmyeon terkekeh. Setelah Yixing melangkah ke dapur, ia pergi ke lantai dua menuju kamar putranya yang menghadap depan. Pintu kamar yang dicat putih ditempeli oleh tulisan "Jong Dae-_eui Bang_". Putranya itu memang Yixing biasakan untuk bicara bahasa Korea kalau di rumah. Bagiamanapun juga Chen berdarah Korea.

"_Ireona_, Jong Dae-_ya_!" panggil Junmyeon sambil ikut naik ke kasur putranya. "Jong Dae-_ya_!"

"Eung… lima menit lagi, _Ma_…" dengung Chen dengan mata masih tertutup.

"Tidak ada nanti-nanti, Jagoan." Junmyeon menggelitiki pinggang Chen membuat bocah itu belingsatan seperti cacing kepanasan. "_Appa_ akan menggelitikimu sampai kau bangun."

"Hahahahaaa… geli, _Appa_!" seru Chen. "Aku bangun. Aku bangun!"

Junmyeon menarik Chen agar putranya duduk tegak. "Hari ini kau libur, kan?" Chen mengangguk. "Bagus. Karena _Appa_ akan membawamu keliling Beijing seharian ini." Junmyeon bisa melihat raut wajah tidak percaya itu di wajah Chen.

"Serius?"

Junmyeon mengangguk. "Makanya. Sekarang cepat mandi lalu makan supaya kita bisa pergi lebih pagi." Junmyeon menggiring putranya ke kamar mandi yang ada di kamar itu. "_Appa_ tunggu lima belas menit lagi di bawah."

.

.

.

.

.

"Buru-buru sekali," komentar Shi Xun manakala ia melihat Yixing memakai mantel warna khaki yang sejak pagi tersampir di punggung kursi. Shi Xun bersandar pada sekat meja.

Yixing tersenyum. "Aku ada janji dengan Chen malam ini. Kau tahu sendiri, dia tidak suka orang yang ingkar janji." Shi Xun mengangguk mengiyakan. "Aku pergi duluan, ya. Jangan lupa siapkan mentalmu untuk bertemu dengan _client_ besok."

Sore tadi Junmyeon mengirimkan pesan singkat padanya untuk datang ke restoran bebek peking yang dulu menjadi tempat favorit mereka—sampai sekarang pun masih, tapi Yixing memilih menghindari tempat itu sejak perceraian mereka.

"Sayang," Yixing langsung mengecup pipi tembam Chen. "Sudah lama?" Ia mendudukkan diri di samping Chen.

"Tidak juga," jawab Suho bertolak belakang dengan jawaban Chen.

"Sangat lama, _Mama_!" Chen cemberut. "_Appa_ tidak memperbolehkanku makan sebelum _Mama_ datang. Kejam sekali, kan? Padahal _Appa_ tahu aku sedang dalam masa pertumbuhan. Itu artinya aku butuh makanan lebih!"

Junmyeon tertawa melihat tingkah anaknya. Ia mengacak rambut hitam bocah itu. "Kau ini!"

Mereka mulai makan diselingi celoteh Chen tetang kegiatan seharian yang ia lalui bersama Junmyeon. Berulang kali ia hampir tersedak saking antusiasnya. Yixing maklum, Chen dan Junmyeon memang jarang sekali melewatkan waktu bersama layaknya ayah dan anak lain.

"Ya ampun, perutku rasanya ingin meledak," ujar Chen di mobil.

Junmyeon melirik putranya dari spion. Mata Chen mulai terpejam. Suara cemprengnya perlahan menghilang. Bocah itu tertidur dengan kepala bersandar pada kaca pintu. Kekenyangan membuantnya ngantuk.

"Kalian kemana saja?" tanya Yixing ingin tahu.

"Hm?" Junmyeon tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan. Jemarinya menggenggam roda kemudi. "Kau tidak akan mau tahu hal ini. Masalah laki-laki."

Wanita itu tidak lagi bertanya lebih jauh. Tangannya menarik karet yang mengikat rambutnya menjadi cepolan rapi. Rambutnya jatuh dengan lembut ke punggung. Ia pun menyandarkan kepalanya. Matanya melirik hujan yang mengguyur di luar. Hujan di musim gugur.

"Seperti dulu, _eoh_?" tanya Junmyeon memecah keheningan.

"Iya, seperti dulu," jawab Yixing lirih.

Sepuluh tahun lalu, di tanggal 11 November, Junmyeon melamarnya. Bukan lamaran mewah. Lamaran sederhana dengan cincin yang harganya juga tidak fantastis untuk ukuran seorang anak pengusaha. Tapi yang namanya diajak menikah, pasti menyenangkan, bukan?

Junmyeon dan Yixing tidak dapat memungkiri perasaan bahagia mereka saat itu. Apalagi dengan adanya lampu hijau dari kedua keluarga. Tapi tidak ada yang menduga semua kebahagiaan itu akan sirna setelah delapan tahun.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Jie_, tidak bisakah kau menemaniku?" pinta Shi Xun. "Bagaimana kalau aku salah berucap? _Gege_ bisa memotong gajiku bulan ini."

Yixing memegang kedua pundak Shi Xun yang lebih tinggi darinya. "Wu Shi Xun, dengarkan aku. Kau bisa. Kau pasti bisa. Kau hanya perlu berkata seperti yang sudah kau siapkan. Presentasi di depan klien tidak seburuk itu."

"Tapi ini aku akan bicara dengan seorang _big boss_!" Shi Xun semakin panik.

"Lalu?" Alis Yixing naik. "Bukannya sama saja dengan bicara pada ayahmu?"

Jam sepuluh nanti Shi Xun harus berpresentasi di depan pemilik Perusahaan Xing dan kakaknya. Biasanya Yixing akan mendampinginya. Namun kali ini seperti sudah direncanakan kakaknya, Yixing diminta menangani klien di perusahaan lain.

Shi Xun menaik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan ketika melihat pintu bertuliskan "Presiden Direktur Wu". Ia tidak sadar sedang diperhatikan gadis mungil yang menjadi sekretaris kakaknya. "Kau gugup?"

Shi Xun menoleh. Ia tersenyum lirih pada Luhan. "Ya begitulah."

"_Big boss_ Perusahaan Xing sudah di dalam. Dia terlihat ramah. Jangan tegang seperti itu," nasihat Luhan. "Shi Xun, _ciayo_!" Gadis manis itu mengepalkan tangan ke atas, memberi semangat pada Shi Xun.

Shi Xun menghembuskan napas dan mengangguk. Ia mendorong pintu kaca itu hingga terbuka. Di dalam sudah ada Yifan dan seorang laki-laki berwajah asia duduk di sofa sambil bertukar tawa. Entah apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

"_Eoh_, kau sudah datang," kata Yifan sembari membenarkan posisi duduknya. "Junmyeon, perkenalkan. Ini salah satu _staff_ _marketing_-ku yang mengurusi proyek Perusahaan Xing."

Kalau dulu tidak diakui sebagai adik mungkin Shi Xun akan langsung ngamuk pada kakaknya. Tapi setahun bekerja di sini membuatnya sadar dan akhirnya bisa menerima status mereka yang bagaikan langit dan bumi. Seperti majikan dan pelayan.

"_Wo shi_ Wu Shi Xun. _Nin hao_," kata Shi Xun. Ia menjabat tangan Junmyeon. Seperti kata Luhan, orang bernama Junmyeon—namanya sulit sekali sih dilafalkan—tidak semenakutkan kakaknya. "Bisa kita mulai sekarang?"

Shi Xun mulai menjelaskan rencananya satu per satu. Mulai dari rute jaringan sampai proses pemasangan dan pemakaian. Hal itu cukup membuat Yifan menganggukkan kepala dan tidak memelototinya.

"Sebenarnya tanpa kau menjelaskannya aku sudah paham," kata Junmyeon dengan senyum di wajah. Bahasa mandarinnya sangat lancar, sayang saja namanya tidak terdengar seperti orang China kebanyakan. "Proposalmu sudah sangat rinci."

"Terima kasih." Shi Xun mengulum senyum.

"Berapa umurmu?" tanya Junmyeon lagi.

"Dua puluh tiga tahun." Alis tebal Shi Xun naik. Untuk apa orang ini menanyakan umurnya?

Orang itu saling melempar pandang dengan Yifan seolah mereka bisa telepati. "Kurasa dia sudah bisa kau pindahkan ke anak perusahaanmu. Penyampaiannya sudah sangat baik. Kau harus membiarkannya mandiri," kata Junmyeon dalam bahasa Korea.

Dalam hati Shi Xun menyesal tidak menuruti apa kata orang tuanya untuk belajar bahasa Korea. Kalau dia bisa bahasa Korea, mungkin ia sudah seperti kakaknya yang menguasai banyak bahasa dan mengerti apa yang baru saja pria itu katakan.

Yifan tersenyum tipis. "Kau bisa kembali, Shi Xun."

.

.

.

.

.

Sejak ayahnya pensiun dan memilih untuk menetap di Kanada, rumah besar itu sukses dikuasai oleh kakaknya. Bukannya iri. Shi Xun tidak pernah sekalipun iri pada kakaknya. Ia tahu, ia dan kakaknya memiliki bagian mereka masing-masing.

Hanya saja, Shi Xun paling sebal pada kakaknya kalau sudah umbar kemesraan di rumah. Tao, teman kuliahnya yang sebulan lalu resmi menyandang status sebagai kakak iparnya, memang manja. Anehnya, kakaknya yang dingin itu mau saja menuruti si Bocah Panda.

Shi Xun memutar mata melihat Tao duduk bersandar pada Yifan sambil main _Cookie Run_ dari ponselnya. Tangan Yifan terlihat santai mengelus rambut hitam legam Tao yang dibiarkan terurai. Ia memilih meneruskan langkahnya menuju tangga.

"Shi Xun!" panggil Yifan dengan suara serak khasnya.

"_Shenme_?" Shi Xun bersandar pada _railing_. Ia lelah setelah tadi harus adu urat dengan pihak Jin Corp yang banyak maunya. Ia ingin segera tidur. "Kalau kau hanya mau aku menonton kalian ber-_lovey dovey-_ria, lebih baik kau membiarkanku angkat kaki dari sini sekarang."

Tao tertawa. "Sensi sekali. Iri, ya?" Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada lengan Yifan.

"Aku sudah puas dipeluk olehnya selama belasan tahun," kata Shi Xun sekenanya. Tapi benar, waktu masih kecil dulu Yifan senang sekali memeluk Shi Xun. Katanya Shi Xun cantik.

"Sini kupeluk lagi," canda Yifan diikuti tawa Tao yang semakin nyaring. "Oke, oke, aku hanya mau memberikanmu ini." Yifan menyodorkan sebuah amplop putih.

Shi Xun penasaran. Ia melangkah mendekat pada ruang tengah dan mengambil ampop tersebut. Tanpa bertanya, ia membuka isinya, menemukan selembar surat di sana. "Kau bercanda…" ia berdesis. Ia berulang kali membaca _hanzi_ di sana. "Kau bohong, _Ge_!"

"Kapan aku main-main soal pekerjaan?" Yifan senang melihat adiknya kini tersenyum lebar.

Tanpa peduli akan kehadiran Tao, Shi Xun langsung memeluk kakaknya erat sambil mengucapkan terima kasih berkali-kali. Dari luar Shi Xun mungkin sudah tumbuh menjadi remaja dewasa. Tapi bagi Yifan, Shi Xun tetaplah Shi Xun, adiknya yang manis.

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue…**

**2.511 words**

Uwaaa… makasi banget buat responnya^^ Dan bener, di sini SuLay nya emang udah cerai. Tapi di chap selanjutnya, _aka_ chap terakhir, bakal dijelasin kok kenapa SuLay cerai ^^

_Thanks to_ : kodok terbang, exindira, selvian .summer, 71088wolf, Ami KeyByun, chenma, Park Oh InFa FaRo, lulu-shi, BabyMoonLay, oomgirang, wasastudent, nur991fah, HealersXing, the-dancing-petals, AbigailWoo, bubblechanbaek, jinahyoo, huhuh, Snowglow, Clover, aquamarine, Icha834, dan semua yang nyempetin baca, fave, dan alert. Muach~ :*

Sign,

Uchiha Kazuma Big Tomat

Finished at :

April 15, 2014

06.47 P.M.

Published at :

April 25, 2014

10.31 P.M.

**Yuán © Kazuma House Production ® 2014**


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

.

Kazuma House Production present…

**Yuán**

® 2014

.

.

.

Shi Xun mengendarai mobilnya. Langit sudah berubah menjadi jingga. Jalanan malam minggu mulai ramai—ah tidak, setiap hari jalanan Kota Beijing memang selalu ramai. Tapi hari ini kemacetan yang menghadang sama sekali tidak bisa menghapus lengkungan di bibir Shi Xun.

Sudah dua hari ia tidak bertemu dengan Yi Xing karena kesibukan masing-masing. Shi Xun berulang kali diajak Yifan untuk pergi meninjau perusahaan baru yang kelak akan diberikan padanya. Memang masih tahap finishing, sih. Maka dari itu, setidaknya Shi Xun harus mengetahui seluk-beluk tempat kerjanya nanti.

Shi Xun menghentikan mobil sedan hitamnya di depan rumah megah itu. Kadang ia bertanya-tanya bagaimana dengan gaji tiga ribu dollar per bulan Yixing bisa membeli rumah besar di kawasan elit seperti ini? Gajinya saja tidak bisa membayar cicilan perbulannya.

Ia menekan bell, menunggu di depan pintu ganda itu sambil mengetuk-ngetuk kaki. Berhadapan dengan Yixing selalu membuat jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Ia sadar, ia sudah jatuh cinta pada wanita itu. Ia pun tidak peduli pada status Yixing sekarang.

"Shi Xun?" Suara lembut itu memanggil namanya.

Penampilan Yixing di rumah dan di kantor amatlah berbeda. Di kantor ia terlihat begitu rapi dan tanpa disadari terlihat menggoda. Tapi dalam balutan kaos dan celana pendek seperti dsekarang, Yixing sama seperti ibu rumah tangga lainnya.

"Kau pasti tidak akan percaya kalau aku bilang hal ini!" kata Shi Xun antusias. "Aku dipromosikan! Bulan depan aku akan dipindahtugaskan ke ShenZhen."

"Begitu? Selamat, ya!" kata Yixing mencoba terlihat biasa saja sekalipun tangannya yang memegang gagang pintu sudah berkeringat.

Senyum di wajah Shi Xun belum hilang. "Aku ingin mengajakmu dan Chen makan. Sebagai perpisahan."

Yixing menoleh ke dalam, melihat Junmyeon dan Chen sedang bercanda di ruang tengah. Ia menghela napas dan kembali memandang remaja laki-laki itu. "Shi Xun, aku… maaf. Aku tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?" Berangsur-angsur kurva itu berubah menjadi garis datar. "Oh… kau sudah ada janji, ya? Bagaimana dengan besok? Hari Minggu? Bisa, kan?" Shi Xun berusaha mengobati perasaannya sendiri.

"Lay," suara Junmyeon membuat suasana di antara Yixing dan Shi Xun menjadi semakin _awkward_. Junmyeon memandang Shi Xun. "Kau bekerja di Long Grup, Xing?"

Berada di antara dua orang yang saling kebingungan bukanlah kondisi yang baik. Yixing mengambil napas. "Junmyeon, kenalkan. Ini Shi Xun, anak buahku di kantor. Dan Shi Xun," Yixing tidak tega mengatakannya, tapi ia harus. "… ini mantan suamiku."

Seperti tersengat listrik, Shi Xun tergagap. Mulutnya terbuka dan mengatup tanpa bisa mengeluarkan sepata kata atau satu jenis suara apapun. Ia syok.

"_Ma_, kita jadi pergi, kan?" tanya Chen dalam bahasa Korea yang begitu fasih. Bocah laki-laki itu mendongak. "_Gege_! Kau datang! Tumben minggu lalu kau tidak ke sini. Aku, _Mama_, dan _Appa_ ingin pergi makan malam. Kau mau ikut?"

Shi Xun diam, memandangi wajah Chen yang terlihat begitu mirip dengan Junmyeon. "Hai, Jagoan," Shi Xun berusaha tersenyum. Ia menyodorkan kepalan tangannya yang dibalas dengan tonjokan oleh Chen—cara mereka saling sapa.

Shi Xun memandangi wajah Yixing dan Junmyeon bergantian. "Kalian mau pergi, kan? Sebaiknya aku pergi. Maaf mengganggu."

.

.

.

.

.

Semua terlihat dengan sangat jelas. Shi Xun menyayangkan dirinya yang terlalu tertutup akan perkembangan informasi. Semasa sekolah, ia hanya tahu hal-hal berbau _game_ dan sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan yang namanya bisnis.

Begitu pulang, Shi Xun langsung mencari semua informasi tentang Yixing yang ternyata sangat mudah didapatkan di berbagai portal internet. Yixing bukan wanita biasa. Dia terkenal sebagai istri pengusaha asal Korea Selatan, Kim Jun Myeon. Dan dua tahun lalu adalah perceraian mereka.

"Yixing?" tanya Yifan saat dikagetkan oleh pertanyaan Shi Xun. Ia melepaskan kacamata yang sejak beberapa saat lalu menggantung di batang hidungnya.

Shi Xun mengangguk. "Siapa dia?"

Yifan bersandar. Ia sadar bila Shi Xun memiliki perhatian lebih pada Yixing, atasan adiknya. Awalnya Yifan berpikir perasaan Shi Xun hanyalah rasa kagum karena Yixing terlihat seperti ibu mereka—Yifan akui itu. Ia membiarkan karena tidak pernah tahu perasaan Shi Xun bisa berkembang sedalam ini.

"Mantan istri Junmyeon, pemilik utama Kim Grup."

Shi Xun menggeleng cepat. "Bukan. Bukan itu. Kalau mereka bercerai, tentu saja ada harga gono-goni. Belum lagi Junmyeon akan terus menanggung kebutuhan anak mereka—aku yakin itu sama sekali tidak sedikit. Tapi kenapa kau masih menerimanya?"

"Kenapa? Dia butuh pekerjaan, ya aku berikan," jawab Yifan santai. "Lagipula, aku, Yixing, dan Junmyeon sudah saling mengenal sejak SMA. Aku tahu kompetensi mereka semua. Karena saat itu kita membutuhkan _manager_ dan Yixing butuh pekerjaan. _So_…" Yifan menggedikkan bahu.

Shi Xun duduk di depan Yifan sambil meremas rambut platinanya. Bila ia dibandingkan dengan Junmyeon, ia kalah telak. Dia bukan siapa-siapa selain anak pemilik Long Grup. Sementara Junmyeon sudah berstatus pemilik Kim Grup.

"Aku tidak akan mengijinkanmu bersama Yixing," wanti Yifan keras dan tajam.

"_Weishenme_? Dia janda. Aku bisa memilikinya," kata Shi Xun keras kepala.

"Kau tidak tahu apa yang terjadi antara Yixing dan Junmyeon. Jangan jadi orang ketiga di antara mereka," Yifan memperingati adiknya.

Shi Xun menggebrak meja keras. "Katakan dengan jelas Wu Yi Fan! Itu bukan alasan yang bisa diterima akal. Mereka sudah tidak punya hubungan lagi. Kalaupun aku mendekati Yixing atau meminangnya, aku takkan dicap sebagai pihak ketiga."

Yifan malah mendengus mengejek. "Memangnya dia mau dengan anak bau kencur sepertimu?" Yifan masih terlihat santai di kursinya. "Orang yang tidak tahu apa-apa tidak seharusnya sok ikut campur."

Tanpa peduli status jabatan, Shi Xun menarik kerah kemeja Yifan, mendekatkan wajah mereka. "Jangan sebut aku seperti itu, Tuan Wu."

.

.

.

.

.

Yixing mengecek semua data Perusahaan Xing, berharap menemukan kesalahan di sana. Namun semua _hanzi_ itu tidak ada yang berubah. Semua data menyatakan bila Perusahaan Xing adalah perusahan terpisah dari Kim Grup yang masih milik Junmyeon.

"Kau tidak menerima proyek ini karena Yifan atau aku, kan?" tanya Yixing di tengah malam saat keduanya belum terlelap. Ia sudah memastikan bila Chen tertidur lelap di kamar.

Junmyeon mendongak dari laptopnya. "Kenapa? Apa ini karena bocah itu?" Junmyeon menutup laptopnya. Ia memutar duduknya menghadap Yixing yang berdiri. "Kalau aku bilang aku meng-_acc_ proyek itu karenamu, bagaimana?"

Yixing berdecak. Ia menepuk dahinya, membayangkan bagaimana wajah Shi Xun sekarang. "Kau! Argh… kau gila, ya? Ini proyek pertama Shi Xun yang berhasil dan kau menghancurkan segalanya, Junmyeon."

"Apa?" tanya Junmyeon _innocent_. "Bocah itu memang tidak peka bisnis, tidak seperti Yifan. Kau pasti juga bisa melihatnya. Jangan terlalu membela dia. Dia bisa jadi besar kepala padamu." Terdengar nada tidak suka dalam cara bicara Junmyeon. "Atau jangan-jangan kau menaruh perasaan padanya?"

Kalau Yixing bisa meledak, ia ingin meledak sekarang. "Jangan bicarakan hal ini. Aku bertanya dengan serius padamu, Kim Jun Myeon."

"Aku juga serius, Kim I Ssing." Junmyeon tidak pernah main-main kalau menyebut nama Yixing dalam aksen Korea yang kental. "Kau pikir dengan membiarkanmu tinggal sendiri di China sama artinya dengan melepasmu begitu saja. Jangan pernah berharap."

"_Jebbal_. Jangan mengalihkan topik." Yixing lelah dengan semua ini. "Kenapa kau melakukan ini?"

"Karena aku tidak mau kau bersamanya," jawab Junmyeon dengan emosi yang lebih terkontrol. "Yifan sudah memberitahuku tentang pemindahan Shi Xun ke ShenZhen kalau proyeknya berhasil. Jadi aku lakukan. Lagipula tawarannya menguntungkan."

Tangan Yixing terangkat, menangkup sebagian pipi tirus Junmyeon, mengelusnya perlahan. "Kau tahu aku tidak akan kemana-mana."

Tangan hangat Junmyeon meraih tangan Yixing. Ia tidak lagi menemukan cincin sederhana itu melingkar di salah satu jari Yixing. "Tapi tidak ada jaminan kau tidak akan kemana-mana."

Mereka berada di posisi sulit. Secara hukum Yixing sudah bukan istri Junmyeon lagi. Namun secara hati dan agama, mereka masih terikat. Bukankah itu sumpah yang mereka ucapkan saat menikah? Akan terus bersama sampai maut memisahkan?

"_Saranghanda_," bisik Junmyeon. Ia mengecup punggung tangan Yixing.

Perlahan titik air mata itu turun melalui sepasang mata kecoklatan Yixing. Ia berusaha menarik tangannya dari Junmyeon perlahan. "Kita tidak bisa, Junmyeon. Kita… Kau tahu kondisi kita. Ini keputusan kita. Demi Jong Dae."

Baru kali ini ia melihat Yixing menangis. Saat Junmyeon mengajukan surat perceraian yang harus Yixing tanda tangani, wanita itu bahkan tidak menitikan air mata. Hanya kali ini, saat semua kemelut menjadi kian rumit dengan pihak lain yang ikut terseret ke lingkaran mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

Shi Xun menyiapkan dirinya sebaik mungkin. Ia mengajak Yixing untuk makan malam. Hanya berdua. Beruntung wanita itu mengiyakan ajakannya. Wanita itu bilang mereka butuh bicara. Bukannya itu juga yang ingin Shi Xun lakukan?

Mereka menghabiskan daging domba panggang yang dipesan Shi Xun. Ia sudah mem_booking_ salah satu meja di hotel bintang lima ini untuk mereka. Shi Xun akan melakukan apapun demi perasaannya pada Yixing. Ia tidak lagi peduli dengan apa kata Yifan.

Saat makan malam mereka selesai, menyisahkan gelas tinggi dan wine di meja, Shi Xun meriah tangan Yixing lembut. Yixing ingin menarik tangannya, tapi pegangan Shi Xun terlalu kuat membuatnya merasa melawanpun akan percuma. Ia mengikuti alur lelaki 23 tahun itu.

"_Wo xihuan ni_," kata Shi Xun tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

Yixing berubah panik. Begitu merasakan pegangan Shi Xun melembut, ia menarik tangannya. Kepalanya menggeleng keras. "Tidak, Shi Xun. Kau tidak boleh," Yixing menelan liurnya gugup, "kau tidak boleh mencintaiku."

"KENAPA?!" Shi Xun berseru emosi. "Kenapa semua orang melarangku untuk mencintaimu? Termasuk juga kau!"

"Karena aku tidak mungkin denganmu. Kau bisa mendapat wanita yang lebih baik. Begitu mendapatkannya, pastikan kau akan menjaganya apapun yang terjadi," pesan Yixing. "Aku pergi. Terima kasih makan malamnya."

Yixing mengambil langkah seribu. Semua kalimat yang ia persiapkan untuk Shi Xun lenyap sudah. Shi Xun sudah terlalu jauh. Giliran ia yang harus melangkah pergi. Ia tidak ingin ada korban lain jatuh. Ia tidak ingin kejadian itu terulang.

"_Jie_!" Shi Xun berhasil mengejar YiXing. Ia membawa Yixing menuju satu lorong samping elevator, mengapit Yixing di antara dirinya dan tembok marmer.

Mulut Shi Xun terbuka ingin bicara, namun Yixing menyela terlebih dahulu. "Berhentilah, Shi Xun," kata Yixing lirih.

"Kenapa? Katakan padaku, kenapa aku tidak bisa memilikimu. Kenapa—" Shi Xun berusaha memilih kata-kata yang baik. "Kenapa kau masih bertahan pada orang yang bahkan sudah meninggalkanmu?"

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, Shi Xun. Dunia yang ada di duniaku tidak sama dengan duniamu," suara Yi Xing semakin mengecil.

"Maka itu, beri tahu aku."

Shi Xun memandang sepasang mata kecoklatan milik Yixing, menunjukkan semua rasa frustasi dan cinta yang sudah tercampur jadi satu, menjadi gejolak tak terlihat namun terasa begitu menyakitkan seolah sedang melahap jiwa Shi Xun perlahan.

Yixing menarik dan menghembuskan napas. "Aku dan Junmyeon bercerai bukan karena tidak saling mencintai. Ini demi Chen." Yixing mendengus tertawa. Ia menepuk pundak Shi Xun beberapa kali. "Dunia bisnis tidak sebersih kelihatannya. Bisnis bisa jadi lebih kotor daripada politik."

Shi Xun masih terdiam, tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Yixing katakan. Ia membiarkan Yixing berlalu begitu saja dari hadapannya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, kau mulai pindah besok?" tanya Yixing melihat Shi Xun memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam sebuah kotak kardus.

Hari itu semua orang di bagian marketing lembur. Sebentar lagi mereka akan _launching_ produk terbaru mereka dan sedang memikirkan cara untuk stategi promosi mereka nanti. Kalau Shi Xun tidak dipindahkan, mereka akan menjadikan Shi Xun jadi kepala promosi, memanfaatkan wajah tampannya.

Shi Xun menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku pindah lusa," jawabnya.

Tangannya memegang sebuah Polaroid, foto yang diambil saat hari pertamanya bekerja. Wajahnya terlihat datar, tanpa ekspresi, tampak sekali ia enggan bergabung di sana. Berbeda dengan sekarang. Tidak ingin terlalu lama bernostalgia, Shi Xun segera memasukkan foto itu ke antara lembaran buku agar tidak lecek.

"Ini," Yixing menyodorkan sekotak kue kering buatannya kemarin malam.

Dengan senang hati Shi Xun menerimanya. "_Xiexie_." Ia mengambil satu, merasakan renyahnya tepung yang hancur di mulutnya. "Um… tentang yang kemarin," Shi Xun menelan semua kue di tangannya. "Aku minta maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Aku tahu kau tidak ingin cerita tapi aku…"

"Kau mau mendengarnya?" Yixing mendudukkan diri di sebuah kursi.

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan." Shi Xun menarik kursi lain dan duduk berhadapan dengan Yixing.

"Kejadiannya dua tahun lalu…"

.

.

.

.

.

_Yixing mematikan keran air, menahan tubuhnya dengan tangan di pinggir tempat cuci piring. Ia memandangi pusaran air yang semakin lama semakin menipis bersamaan dengan luruhnya air ke dalam pipa saluran._

_Pagi ini sidang perceraiannya yang terakhir. Palu hakim sudah menyatakan dirinya resmi bercerai dari Junmyeon. Namanya bukan lagi Kim I Ssing, melainkan Zhang Yi Xing, namanya sebelum menikah._

_Ia tidak pernah tahu alasan Junmyeon menyuruhnya menandatangani surat perceraian itu. Keluarga mereka harmonis, sekalipun beberapa bulan terakhir ini Junmyeon sering sekali pulang larut dalam kondisi berantakan. Tapi lelaki itu selalu bilang dirinya baik-baik saja._

_Yixing tersentak kaget saat pintu rumah dibanting keras diiringi bunyi ceklekan pintu dua kali. Ia yang saat itu sedang berada di dapur setelah membereskan sisa makan malam segera mengeringkan tangannya. Ia melangkah ke ruang tengah, mendapati Junmyeon sedang mengunci semua pintu dan jendela yang ada._

"_Junmyeon?" panggilnya. Lelaki itu terlalu sibuk dengan serangkai kunci di tangannya. "Junmyeon!" Yixing menepuk pundak Junmyeon._

_Lelaki Korea itu segera berbalik. Yixing bila melihat wajahnya pucat berkeringat dingin membasahi wajah. Ia mengangkup wajah mantan suaminya. "Ada apa?"_

_Junmyeon menggeleng. Ia memeluk Yixing erat, semakin menimbulkan banyak tanda tanya di benak Yixing. Wanita itu hanya bisa memeluk tubuh Junmyeon yang bergetar hebat seakan sedang menahan sesuatu. "Junmyeon, kau demam?"_

"_Xing," bisiknya dengan suara paruh. "Apapun yang terjadi pada keluarga kita," Junmyeon bicara pelan-pelan. Ia menelan ludahnya, "selalu ingat kalau aku mencintaimu dan JongDae."_

"_A-aku, aku hanya ingin melindungi kalian." Junmyeon tanpa sadar mencengkram pinggang langsing Yixing terlalu kuat sampai membuat wanita itu meringis kesakitan. "Kalian harus pergi. Kamu dan Jong Dae."_

"_Junmyeon!"_

_Yixing mengaduh kesakitan, tapi tidak digubris. Junmyeon menariknya ke lantai atas rumah mereka. Ia mengambil koper, memasukkan semua uang _cash_ di brangkas bersama dengan surat-surat penting aset keluarganya ke dalam koper tersebut dan menyembunyikannya di antara pakaian Yixing._

"_Junmyeon, kau mau apa?"_

_Yixing berlari kecil mengikuti Junmyeon menuju kamar putra mereka yang sudah gelap. Ia melihat Junmyeon mendekat pada Chen dengan hati-hati, membangunkan bocah itu._

"Appa_? Ada apa?" tanya Chen. Tangannya mengucek matanya yang masih setengah mengantuk._

"_JongDae-_ya_," kata Junmyeon lembut. Ia memegang kedua bahu anaknya. "Ingat pesan _Appa_? Siapa nama _Appa_-mu?"_

_Chen menautkan alis. "Kim Suho?"_

_Junmyeon menepuk puncak kepala Chen. "Anak pintar." Ia mengecup dahi Chen sebelum berkata, "Kau dan _Mama_ harus pergi dari sini. Sekarang."_

_Ia menarik anaknya diikuti oleh Yixing di belakang. Mereka berjalan melewati pepohonan rimbun di taman belakang rumah mereka, menuju pintu belakang yang jarang digunakan. Di balik tembok tinggi itu sudah ada sebuah mobil. Tuan Kwon supir mereka sudah menyalakan mobil sejak tadi seolah sudah berkomplot dengan Junmyeon._

"_Junmyeon, kau harus menjelaskan padaku! Apa yang terjadi?! Kalau kau memang menginginkan aku pergi dari rumah ini, aku akan pergi. Tapi tidak begini caranya. Aku akan angkat kaki dari sini besok pagi." Yixing mencoba menghentikan Junmyeon yang seperti orang kesetanan._

_Junmyeon memandang mata Yixing. Ia mengecup bibir Yixing singkat. "Kau ingat rumah musim panas kita di Beijing?" Yixing mengangguk patuh. Junmyeon menyerahkan dua _passport_ dan _boarding pass_ ke tangan Yixing. "Sesampainya di China, segera ke sana. Yifan akan melindungimu."_

_Yixing semakin tidak mengerti. "Junmyeon…" sebut Yixing saat lelaki itu mendorongnya masuk ke dalam sedan hitam mereka. _

"_Kau harus pergi, Xing. Jaga Jong Dae."_

_Junmyeon membanting pintu mobil. Dan kemudian mobil itu ngebut membelah malam. Junmyeon segera menggembok pintu itu dan kembali ke rumah utama yang kini sepi. Beberapa pelayan terbangun, melihat tuan mereka seperti orang linglung._

"_Sebaiknya kalian ke ruang bawah tanah. Cepat!" perintahnya. Tidak ada yang berani melawan._

_Junmyeon duduk di kursi ruang tengah. Mencoba bersikap biasa saja. Telinganya semakin awas saat ia mendengar bunyi berisik mengendap-endap dari luar. Buru-buru ia mengambil ponselnya, mengeluarkan sim card nya dari sana lalu membelahnya menjadi dua._

_Junmyeon tahu, ini harinya. _Mereka_ akan datang. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum menghadapi sekumpulan _tamu_ berpakaian hitam itu._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Yixing melipat koran tersebut. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit membaca _headline_ berhuruf hangul yang Yifan bawakan. Ia baru mendarat pagi ini dan masih mengalami _jet lag_ tapi harus dipusingkan dengan berita kriminal yang menyangkut suaminya._

"_Junmyeon baik-baik saja. Tapi kondisinya koma," ujar Yifan sambil mengambil koran tersebut._

_Rumah besar itu terasa kosong dan sepi. Perabotan masih terlihat berdebu. Hanya ada Yifan dan Yixing di ruang makan. Chen sudah ditidurkan di kamar atas. Bocah lelakinya mengalami _jet lag_ sesampainya di Beijing. _

_Wanita 28 tahun itu memijat pelipisnya. Ia baru mengerti kenapa Junmyeon menyuruhnya dan Chen segera pergi kemarin malam. Ada banyak sekali pertanyaan yang bermunculan, tapi ia tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana. Semuanya seperti benang kusut._

"_Apa motifnya?" Yixing yakin ini bukan sekedar perampok biasa kalau mereka sampai bisa membobol sistem pertahanan komplek tempat mereka tinggal. Belum lagi di depan rumah mereka juga ada satpam yang berjaga dua puluh empat jam penuh._

"_Persaingan bisnis," jawab Yifan. "Beberapa bulan terakhir dia sering telfon ke sini. Dia bilang dia diteror. Harusnya masalah teror-meneror dikalangan pebisnis sudah biasa. Tapi ini semakin menjadi-jadi setelah salah satu anak perusahaan kalian menang tender proyek nasional. Junmyeon pun menyewa jasa _bodyguard_ untuk melindunginya."_

_Yixing tersentak. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak meyadarinya? Sejak dua bulan lalu Junmyeon selalu mengalami insomnia. Beberapa kali ia melihat Junmyeon meminum obat penenang yang disembunyikan di laci meja kerjanya._

"_Dan bulan lalu, saat akan menjemputmu di supermarket, Junmyeon bilang dia melihat seorang mengikutimu dari belakang. Beruntung kau ada di tempat ramai bersama teman-temanmu. Menyadari kau diikuti, Junmyeon memutuskan untuk menceraikanmu."_

"_Apa hubungannya teror dengan perceraian kami?" tanya Yixing yang malah semakin tidak mengerti._

"_Sebagai perusahaan yang menjalin kerja sama dengan pemerintah, suamimu memiliki semakin banyak musuh. Semua orang menginginkan kehancurannya. Makanya dia menceraikanmu, mengubah semua aset miliknya menjadi atas namamu melalui pembagian harga gono-gini. Selain itu," Yifan menarik napas, "dia ingin kau menyembunyikan Chen."_

"_Dengan mengganti namanya?" tanya Yixing setelah berpikir beberapa saat. Yifan mengangguk._

.

.

.

.

.

"_Aku masih mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya."_

Shi Xun menutup mata. Ia sadar, sekuat apapun ia mencoba, Yixing tidak akan berpaling dari mantan suaminya. Bukan karena latar belakang ataupun embel-embel jabatan, tapi karena pribadi mereka sendiri. Yixing mencintai Junmyeon, begitu pula sebaliknya. Shi Xun hanya orang luar yang berusaha masuk ke lingkaran cinta mereka.

Bahkan dalam ketinggian sekian ribu kaki dari permukaan tanah, Shi Xun masih bisa merasakan rasa pelukan terakhir yang Yixing berikan kemarin malam. Lembut, hangat, dan keibuan, khas Yixing. Tidak heran kalau Junmyeon maupun dirinya jatuh cinta pada wanita itu sekalipun Yixing tidak secantik perempuan-perempuan lain.

"Tuan?" panggil Luhan yang duduk di samping Shi Xun, menyadarkan pria 23 tahun itu dari lamunannya.

Shi Xun menoleh dari jendela. Matanya berhadapan dengan sepasang mata rusa berwarna karamel. "Ada apa?"

"Sudah waktunya makan siang," kata Luhan. Ia menyodorkan daftar menu ke tangan Shi Xun. "Para pramugari sudah menawarkan makanan sejak tadi."

Shi Xun menggumam terima kasih pada Luhan. Gadis yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu diminta oleh Yifan sendiri untuk menjadi sekretarisnya di ShenZhen. Shi Xun sendiri tidak keberatan. Dia tahu siapa Luhan, apalagi gadis itu terkenal di perusahaan bukan hanya sebagai sekretaris Yifan, tapi juga sebagai gadis paling cantik.

"Kalau kau ikut denganku, Yifan dengan siapa?" tanya Shi Xun setelah mengembalikan daftar menu itu pada seorang pramugari berseragam merah.

"Kabarnya dengan Sekretaris Liu," jawab Luhan. "Tapi saya tidak tahu pasti. Karena Presdir tidak mengatakan apa-apa mengenai hal itu. Beliau hanya meminta saya untuk ikut dengan Anda ke ShenZhen," cerocos Luhan. Wajah gadis itu memerah saat menyadari mata sipit Shi Xun memperhatikan dia sambil bertopang kepala. "Ma- maaf, saya terlalu banyak bicara."

Ia ingat, Yifan tidak terlalu suka dengan sikap cerewetnya. Shi Xun pastilah juga begitu. Bukannya mereka saudara?

Shi Xun hanya tertawa melihat Luhan menunduk, menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya. "Aku tidak masalah kau banyak bicara—asal kau tidak sampai mencampuri kehidupan pribadiku. Aku hanya bingung, kenapa bicaramu jadi formal begini."

Mata Luhan mengerjap polos. "_Kan_ Anda atasan saya."

"Di kantor baru. Tapi kita sedag di pesawat. Bisa tidak kita bicara sebagai teman saja, _Jie_?" tanya Shi Xun. "Aku mungkin tidak terlalu mengenalmu sebelumnya, tapi ayo kita saling mengenal karena kita _partner_. Kita bangun perusahaan yang baru bersama."

Luhan merasa seperti diajak menikah. Tapi ia segera menepis perasaannya. Ia harus profesional. Ia pun mengangguk dan tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

Bukan berarti dengan berpisah, hati juga tak menyatu.

Kadang perpisahan menjadi satu jalan terbaik.

.

.

.

.

.

**DONE**

**3.235 words**

Zi Tao Gege~ Happy birthday. Wish you all the best. Makin kece. Makin kaya panda. Makin jago wushu. Makin imut. Makin banyak selca. Semoga akun Ig-nya tersorot. Semoga konser ke Indonesia. Semoga TaoRis momen makin banyak (?).

Dan…AAAA My little-beloved-brother had grown up! Happy 14th birthday, Bro! May all of your wishes come true. Be blessed by God. You're a great-anoying-handsome brother ever!

Wo xihuan ni = I like you. Ini dipake buat orang pacaran. Kalo wo ai ni dipake buat yang udah menikah. (Kata guru saya sih gitu)

Saya ngerasa yang _flashback_-nya Lay itu _beat_-nya agak lain ya. Hahahaa… kalo ada yang ngerasa begitu juga, maaf ya. Abis saya bikinnya sambil nonton Rumah Kent*ng :3

Ah ya… _fyi_, sebentar lagi saya masuk fase _hibernasi_ setelah semua hutang saya lunas. _Just always remember it's __**me**__ if you find something named __**K-B'tomat **__(or something similar with that)_. Kalo kangen, _mention_ aja di _twitter_ kalo gak ke _ . Araseo_? Hahahaa…

_Thanks to_ : SelcyMorimoto, Tabifangirl, AbigailWoo, mianxing17, Park Oh InFa FaRo, selvian .summer, lulu-shi, BabyMoonLay, Baby Kim, exindira, kyukyu, kodok terbang, oomgirang, 71088wolf, jinahyoo, the-dancing-petals, solasido, nur991fah, Choi Arang, guardian-xing, shfly9 – kim, Ami KeyByun, BubbleBlack13, ChaHkyeon, Esther Artemisia, Fanxingege, Lee Soo Won KrisBaek Shipper, babyyming, blue sky21, fallforhaehyuk, zoldyk, Oh SeRa Land, chenma, hyukhyukhaekyu, innocentpervert, aquamarine, Clover, Snowglow, huhuh, HaelersXing, wasastudent, dan semua yang sudah nyempetin baca. Terima kasih dukungannya^^

Sign,

Uchiha Kazuma Big Tomat

Finished at :

06.49 P.M.

April 18, 2014

Published at :

May 4, 2014

01.23 A.M.

**Yuán © Kazuma House Production ® 2014**


End file.
